James Bond
James Bond will appear in an upcoming episode of Epic Rap Battles of History in Season 5. He will be appearing as two different adaptations of himself. Daniel Craig's James Bond, and Sean Connery's James Bond. Craig's Bond will be portrayed by Ben Atha, and Connery's Bond will be portrayed by EpicLLOYD. They will battle themselves and Austin Powers. He also battled Austin Powers in an unofficial rap battle. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper As created by British writer Ian Fleming, Commander James Bond is a Senior Operational Officer of the 'Double-O' ('00') Branch, an ultra-covert Black Ops unit within the British Secret Intelligence Service (MI6). As an agent of MI6, Bond holds code number "007". The 'double-O' prefix indicates his discretionary license to kill in the performance of his duties. Many actors have portrayed James Bond in film, including Roger Moore, Pierce Brosnan and, most recently, Daniel Craig. However, the version of Bond portrayed by Sir Sean Connery is by far the most iconic. As Bond, he appeared in Dr. No (1962), From Russia with Love (1963), Goldfinger (1964), Thunderball (1965), You Only Live Twice (1967) and Diamonds Are Forever (1971). In 1983 he returned to the role for the last time in the unofficial James Bond film, Never Say Never Again, another adaptation of the Bond story Thunderball. In addition he also provided his voice and likeness for 2005's video game adaptation of From Russia with Love. Lyrics Daniel Craig: 'Verse 1:' Beef with le Chiffre and No and Blofeld with a cheek scar, But they were not as crooked and as rotten as your teeth are! I'll go balls to the wall-ther on this wack twat in an ascot Blast shots at ya like ass from the back slot of a fat Scot Permission from the crown to put a scoundrel down? I've earned it! I'm licensed to kill; you couldn't get a learner's permit! After twenty four films I'm still reaching new heights! Your third movie died; guess you only live twice! Spell my name! The ladies wanna B-on-D! Any sex appeal you might have is beyond me! I'm the ????? from my head to my toe and after this flow, I'm done! I only need one round *gunshot* Golden Gun! 'Verse 2:' Ugh! I can't believe I'm wasting my time with this clown! I should be on an island with a fucking model by now! Sipping dry martinis and peeling off bikinis, Not rapping against swedish penis pumping weenies! I didn't say I was finished! I'm sick of your silly gimmicks I'm the best spy in the business, just ask all the critics! And I've been through hell, so yeah, I'm a bit of a cynic, But I'm the original model that your frilly arse mimics! 'Sean Connery:' I wouldn't exactly call you original... It's the most prominent dominant bond spy so pay homage Handing out ass whoopings, I'm on some real James Bond-age Your performance doesn't stir me, and I'm certainly not shaken If I wanted shitty acting in my action film I'd go and watch Taken I see your modern gadgets and I piss on them all! I don't need a q, to break your balls I'm the grandad of the brand millions of fans have been sold on You're so far up on my nuts I should call you Bond: Gold Bond So let me start with you, you English, buck-toothed piece of shit! You should be like my Mike Myers, and take your career and quit! 'Cause your movies are lousy and they stink at the box office. I've been a sex symbol since…what the fuck rhymes with "box office"? …since they invented the box office! Trivia *Bond is the nth rapper to be played by multiple actors. *He is the second rapper to have multiple versions appear in the battle, after the Doctor. *He is the first rapper to rap against himself. *He is tied for most lines out of any rapper, with Adolf Hitler, both with 40 lines. **He has the most lines out of any rapper in a single battle. Category:Character main pages Category:Season 5 Category:Unofficial Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Unofficial Character Category:James Bond vs Austin Powers Category:Nice Peter Category:Ben Atha